


Into You

by dammitjim (masterassassin)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Age Difference, Gaila is smug af, Jim has a mild meltdown, M/M, Making Out, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterassassin/pseuds/dammitjim
Summary: "Jim Kirk had a problem. The problem’s name – Leonard McCoy; cantankerous, southern, tall, dark, handsome and brilliant. And unfortunately way out of Jim’s usual age range."orThe one where Jim thinks that Bones is at least twelve years older than him and has a mild crisis because of it.





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing came to life because I read through the 2007 draft of the first Reboot Trek movie and it originally put Jim as 22 and Bones as 34 when they enlisted.  
> Now that's one hell of an age gap, I thought to myself. And proceeded to write this story.
> 
> This story shamelessly abuses italics.  
> Title taken from Ariana Grande's song Into You (which I listened to on loop while writing most of this story).

Jim Kirk had a problem. The problem’s name – Leonard McCoy; cantankerous, southern, tall, dark, handsome and brilliant. And unfortunately way out of Jim’s usual age range.  
He’d done the math, the man was a surgeon and a damn good one. Surely had a good few years of experience under his belt. Assuming he’d graduated high school at eighteen, add four years of undergrad and another four in med school, then _at least_ three years to become a surgeon. For one of McCoy’s calibre probably more like five or six. Also: the guy had been married, had a _kid_ (which must have been at least about five going by the glimpse of the holo Jim had gotten once) and had then gotten divorced as well!  
  
Yeah, Jim had done the math and as much as he turned the numbers around it didn’t change the fact that the man had to be at least in his early to mid-30s. Which made him most likely around ten years older than Jim with his twenty-two years. The man had lived a whole goddamn life already! Had built it up to have it all crash back down on him in a way that drove him to the one place he never wanted to go. Space.  
  
Jim had never felt more inexperienced and _young_ than when he looked at the doctor. He did have to argue that McCoy looked _good_ for his age, if you disregarded the deep lines of thought that appeared on his forehead and between his brows when he got particularly irritated. And the way the corners of his mouth seemed to be permanently downturned into a frown. But well, even all of that added to the way Jim was magically drawn to him, made up his charm. And brought Jim to the edge of questioning what little morals he still had.  
  
Fuck.

  
  
“I just don’t _get_ it, Gaila,” Jim whined, halfway through drowning his semi-crisis in a bottle of kinda-shitty beer, “He’s like _thirty-five_ or something.”  
He dropped his head on the bar table. The Orion tilted her head and swirled her finger along the rim of her glass filled with a deep red drink, it contrasted quite nicely with her green skin.  
  
“He’s getting older every time. Last time you said he’s _surely_ thirty-two.”  
  
Jim waved a dismissive hand at her without lifting his head, “Doesn’t matter, he’s _old._ Well, not Old but too old for me, you get me?”  
  
Gaila sipped on her drink, “Not really, nothing wrong with a more mature gentleman.” Jim turned his head to glance at her and she grinned back at him with a wink. Jim groaned.  
  
“I’m really not into older dudes. Even I gotta draw the line somewhere,” he sighed and sat back up, taking a long pull of his beer.  
  
“You’re into Leonard, I think that proves that you’re into _older_ guys.” Gaila raised her hand to put air quotes around the world older.  
  
“See, even his goddamn name makes him sound old. Christ…” Jim dropped his head back down.  
  
“Come on now, Jim,” Gaila sighed, “so you’re into him, big deal. Did you ever actually _ask_ him about his age?”  
  
“Don’t need to. I did the math. It takes over a _decade_ to become a surgeon of his class.” Gaila raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Besides he was married and has a kid. I saw the little girl in a holo, she’s like six.” Jim groaned again, Gaila kicked him in the shin.  
  
“Ow, what the fuck?”  
  
“Will you stop it with the brooding? You’re Jim Kirk, you can get like eighty percent of the people you come on to into your bed within a few hours. Why do you get so stuck up on McCoy? You’ll get over it.”   
Jim squinted at her.  
  
“Oh,” Gaila’s eyes lit up, “ ohhh.”  
  
“Don’t,” Jim warned her but the glint in her eyes told him it was too late anyway.  
  
“So you’re _really_ into him, huh? I never thought I’d see the day. James T. Kirk has a actual crush on someone!”  
  
“Will you shut up, I’m not some stupid teenager-”  
  
“Oh so it’s more than a crush? Jimmy has it _baaad_ for the older doctor.” She giggled and rubbed her hands together like this was the best news she’d gotten since the Academy relaxed the opposite gender bans on the dorms.  
  
“Why do I even associate with you?” Jim grabbed his now empty beer bottle and got up.   
  
“Because you love me, Jimmy,” a smirk appeared on her face, “and because you can spill all your crushes to me.”  
  
“It’s not. A crush.” Jim said pointedly and turned to walk away.  
  
“Keep telling yourself that,” she called after him before leaning back, pulling out her PADD to send a message to Nyota.   
  
_you won’t believe what i have to tell you!!!_

  


Jim would _love_ to just stop thinking about Bones, he’d really really love to. But that was way easier said than done with the way the other seemed to always end up in his general vicinity. Or maybe it was the other way around and Jim’s treacherous brain made him seek out the other subconsciously. Either way it was impossible and it drove Jim up the metaphorical wall.  
  
The worst part about it was that McCoy seemed to have noticed and he didn’t _at all_ react how Jim would have thought he would after the initial shock. Or how it would have made things easier for him.   
No, instead of acting all annoyed by Jim’s presence Leonard seemed to have firstly, just accepted that Jim was somehow always there and secondly, started to… taunt him, almost? At least that’s how Jim saw it. With the way Bones would give him those looks whenever he found Jim staring, all dark and intense. The way he seemed to let his hand linger on the small of Jim’s back even when there was no need for it. How he leaned in almost too close to whisper something into his ear during a lecture. It made Jim twitch and goosebumps would break out all along the nape of his neck. And whenever something like that happened Bones just seemed to _know,_ the way his brow arched and the corner of his mouth twitched were very telling.  
  
Jim would welcome all of this with open arms if he wouldn’t get so goddamn flustered every time. It made no sense. None of this made even a lick of sense. He was Jim Kirk, he was the one flirting with everyone, he didn’t get flustered. But he also didn’t usually have a thing for older men.   
  
  
  
“Okay, _what_ has gotten into you lately? You’re absent and haven’t once tried to flirt with me or asked for my first name today.”  
Next to Uhura Gaila chuckled and leaned closer. “He’s still pining over the good doctor,” she stage-whispered. Jim swatted at her.  
  
“McCoy? Well he’s still sticking around so I guess you didn’t mess it up too bad. Yet.” Uhura mustered Jim with a judgmental look.  
  
“Oh that’s not even the problem!” Gaila exclaimed cheerfully, “I actually think Leonard might be interested. No, it’s all Jim who’s the problem here.” Jim glared at the Orion.  
  
“Do I even want to know?” Uhura asked, exasperated.  
  
“Yes!”   
“No!” Gaila and Jim replied at the same time.  
  
Uhura regarded them both for a moment before she heaved a long-suffering sigh. _“Anyway,_ what I was saying is that I don’t think it’ll be a problem for you to drop a few courses if you really intend to do this in three years, Jim. As much as I hate to say it, I did see your aptitude tests and know you’re top of the class in most of your courses. Actually, speaking of him, you can ask McCoy about that, he’s skipping some courses as well, seeing as he already has exceptional skill in his field. The Academy shouldn’t have put all of that on his schedule in the first place, since he’s, you know, the youngest graduate to ever get out of UM Medical,” she huffed, “but I guess they overlooked that because he signed up on such short notice.”  
  
“Wait wait wait, hold on for a second!” Jim raised both of his hands, eyes wide, “Youngest to ever get out of UM Medical?”  
  
“Yes?” Uhura said slowly, “You didn’t know that?”  
  
Jim waved her off, “How- How old is he?”  
  
“I don’t know what relevance that-”  
  
“Just tell me, Uhura!” She looked almost taken aback. Next to them Gaila giggled, clearly enlightened.  
  
“He’s twenty-eight. Shouldn’t you know that, being all hot for him et cetera?”   
  
But Jim didn’t even really hear the last part through the sudden ringing in his ears.   
“He’s _twenty-eight?!”_ he turned towards Gaila, “Did you know this?”   
  
“What, me?” she put on a fake-innocent smile.  
He just stared at her for a moment before scrambling for his PADD, pulling it out of his bag to check the (not-quite legally obtained) cadet database. And sure enough there it was:  
  
_McCoy, Leonard H., MD_   
_Born: 2227.20, Georgia, USA, Earth_   
  
“What the actual fuck?” Jim breathed out softly, but with feeling. Then he abruptly turned to face Gaila again. “You! You totally knew that!”  
  
She just shrugged, still grinning widely. “I asked him a few weeks ago.”  
  
“Okay, what the hell is going on?” Uhura raised her voice and Gaila was very quick to answer “Jim was freaking out because he thought Leonard’s in his mid-30s and he never bothered to actually check. He had like a mini-meltdown because he thought he was suddenly into older men.” Gaila’s face was lit up with glee. “You should have been there, it was _fantastic!”_   
“I despise you.” Jim groaned.   
  
  
  
It was a rather irrational and not very well thought through decision that made Jim barge into Bones’ dormitory building, key in the door access code he’d hacked out of the database and then storm into the room just to point at the doctor accusingly, exclaiming “You’re twenty-eight?!”  
  
Leonard jumped and seemed baffled for a second after he’d turned around to look at Jim. He recovered quickly. “Why yes, Jim, I am. I just don’t see how that warrants you barging into my dorm room unannounced.”   
Jim just spluttered for a second, going beet red, before he really became aware of the situation he got himself into. So, because he’d already lost his dignity anyway, he just shouted “I had a crisis because of you!” and waltzed off right back out of the room.   
  
  
  
Jim didn’t hide from Bones, of course he didn’t, why would he do that? He totally didn’t avoid him at all, why would anyone think that? It’s not that he’d embarrassed himself royally or something like that.   
So he, of course, didn’t jump when Bones tapped his shoulder while he was sitting all by himself in the mess hall.  
  
“Jesus! Warn a guy, will you?” Jim had a hand pressed over his rapidly beating heart as he stared up at Bones like a deer caught in headlights.   
  
“So you can run away again before I actually manage to talk to you? Nah.” Amusement danced in Leonard’s eyes and the corners of his mouth twitched. “Come meet me for a drink later tonight.” It wasn’t so much a question as it was a subtle order and Bones’ look had changed to carry something challenging. It made Jim feel things. With his dick.  
  
“Uhm” was all Jim managed before Leonard turned around again and walked away after briefly squeezing his shoulder.

  
  
Jim could have easily made up an excuse to not meet up with Bones but he knew that he’d have to face him eventually and it was better to get it over with as soon as possible. So now here he stood feeling incredibly awkward after he’d knocked on Bones’ dorm room door. It swished open eventually to reveal the man himself leaning casually against the breakfast bar, tumbler of amber bourbon already in hand. He was wearing an easy, slightly mischievous smile and paired with the grey henley and dark blue jeans it almost made Jim turn around on the spot. To go jerk off, of course.  
  
Looking at him like this Jim had no idea how he ever thought of the man as _old._ Well, he’d always thought he was hot as hell but this right here topped everything.   
An approximation of Jim’s thoughts must have been visible on his face because Bones’ expression morphed into something that could only be described as a slow smirk and Jim took a second to pity his own pathetic ass before he stepped through the door.  
  
“Was about time, I was startin’ to think you were gonna strike roots out there.” It took a lot for Jim not to groan. _Of course_ he’d amp up the southern drawl.  
  
“Nope, I’m all yours.” Jim cringed internally, oh how true it was.  
  
Leonard chuckled quietly.  “Are you now?” He poured another drink and held it towards Jim who took it and sat down on one of the bar stools, Bones joined him, sitting down opposite of Jim.   
“So, why did you have a crisis because of me, Jim?” He said his name with such intensity that it literally made Jim squirm in his chair.   
  
“I-” Jim’s voice came out a little croaky and he hated himself for getting so flustered. “Well I thought, you know…” he made a vague hand movement, laughing nervously. Bones was still looking at him. “Stop looking at me like that.”  
  
A slow smirk appeared on Leonard’s face. “You thought,” he leaned back a bit, mustering Jim and god it made him feel all hot under the collar of his Academy shirt, “You thought that I’m _too old_ for you. Were stressin’ about suddenly havin’ developed some sorta _thing_ for older men, huh?”   
  
Jim felt himself flush all the way from his chest to his ears and if Bones wouldn’t have known before he certainly would have now. There was no denying it anymore.  
  
“To be fair, I _did_ think you were a very hot mid-30s guy…” Jim said weakly. Jesus, something about Bones really threw him for a loop. “It’s just unfair, I mean, just _look_ at you with all your-” he made an all-encompassing gesture with his hand.   
Leonard put his tumbler down with a dull thud and got up from where he was sitting, walking around the bar to stand behind Jim.  
  
“All my what, Jim?” And there it was again, the way Bones said his name. It made Jim shiver and something hot settled low in his stomach. He swallowed hard.  
  
“Y’know… It feels good, being wanted.” Leonard leaned down, close to Jim’s ear. It made his breath catch a little and goosebumps broke out over his neck. “After the world went to shit around me… I didn’t feel very _desirable_ .” He slid a warm hand around Jim’s left side, fingertips pushing underneath his shirt. He might as well have burned a hole through it. “But then you came around, at first I thought you were just playin’ but turns out-,” Leonard slipped his other hand around Jim as well, sliding it over his right thigh, “-you weren’t, right Jim?”  
  
“Oh Jesus fucking Christ,” Jim mumbled under his breath and his eyes almost rolled back into his skull. “I wasn’t.” It was barely more than a whisper.  
  
“Good.” And with that Bones basically manhandled Jim so that he was facing him. He stepped closer, nudging Jim’s legs apart to stand between them. Then he slowly, almost tenderly, pushed a hand into Jim’s hair. “Just look at you,” he murmured, sounding awed, “most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.” A soft smile had appeared on his face, Jim knew he was absolutely fucked.  
  
Luckily, a moment later, that dark glint, the one that promised so much _more,_ returned to Bones’ eyes and that was something Jim could handle way better than whatever the other expression had been. The fingers in Jim’s hair tightened their grip and he gasped quietly.  
  
“What do you want from me, Jim?”  
  
Jim parted his lips, ready to speak, but instead he reached forward and twisted a hand into Bones’ soft-worn henley, tugging lightly. “I’m sure you know what I want.”  
  
The corner of Leonard’s mouth twitched and he raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, I think I got a pretty good idea.”   
  
And with that he lifted his other hand, framed Jim’s face with it and leaned in close, oh so close, his breath ghosting over Jim’s lips.  
  
Jim pulled his body even closer, “Please,” he whispered, and no he wouldn’t resort to begging, Jim Kirk didn’t beg but goddamn with the way Bones had gotten all up into his personal space and made himself at home, it was a pretty close call.   
Jim couldn’t see it but he was pretty sure that the smirk was back on Leonard’s face as he moved so his lips brushed over the corner of Jim’s mouth and then across his cheek to his ear. Jim whined and bit his lip, the hand twisted into Bones’ shirt twitching.   
  
“You’re incredible.” And then Leonard bit his earlobe. Jim gasped, he raised a hand and pushed it into Bones’ hair, pulling his head back a little to regard him with a gaze so intense he actually saw the other’s pupils dilate.  
  
“You’re killing me, Bones.” Jim’s voice was rough with arousal, his lips shiny and reddened from where he’d bitten them. Leonard groaned and then Jim couldn’t take it any longer.  
  
He pulled the other forward, took one last look at his now-dark hazel eyes before claiming his lips in a heated kiss.   
Leonard reciprocated instantly and eagerly, getting all up into Jim’s space, crowding him against the counter. He pushed one hand under Jim’s shirt, blunt fingernails digging slightly into the hot skin of Jim’s lower back and it made his back arch, moaning into the kiss. Meanwhile Jim had looped one arm around Bones’ neck, hand gripping his shoulder. They kept licking into the other’s mouth, tugging on lips with their teeth, gasping for breath and meeting again and again.   
  
But soon the edge of the bar was uncomfortably digging into Jim’s back and that’s why he pushed Leonard backwards who stepped back slightly, not losing contact and just looked at him with hungry eyes.  
  
“Bed,” Jim breathed out and began walking Bones backward to his bed, pushing him down on the mattress before climbing on top of him. “Wanted to do this for so long.”   
  
Leonard laughed breathlessly, “You shoulda just done it then.”  
  
Jim just groaned before proceeding to kiss the smug smile off Bones’ lips.  
  
“I hate you.”   
“No you don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little thing.  
> Come visit me on [tumblr](https://joannaleemccoy.tumblr.com/) if you like!


End file.
